cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Warren
'Angelica Christina Warren '(born August 27, 1991) is an American professional wrestler, model, and trainer. Angel started her professional wrestling career in 2008 in Mexico. Joining the indy scene and traveling back into the United States. In the states, Angel would soon start up her own company where she would be one-half of the tag team champions. Once the company had died she would join different companies like Brawls Beauties and numerous all-female companies, to NVW (turned into RTG), and currently in CTO and TKS. Angel turned her baby face character into a rich snobbish heel persona that we all know today. So far, Warren has won 2 championships, with each having only 1 reign. A one time K.O.D Tag Team champion and a one-time TKS HellCat champion. Furthermore, she is a CTO Diva contract winner and a one-time Playboy cover girl. Early Life Warren was born on August 27, 1991, in North Carolina, the daughter of Julia and Logan Warren. She is the youngest and the only daughter of 3: Darren and Derek. Her father who is Caucasian and part Native American and her mother who is African American and part Caucasian. Angel went to public school all her childhood and teenage life, becoming active in sports and becoming the first female to join her high school wrestling team. After graduating she would earn a wrestling scholarship to a college in California but soon turn it down to join professional wrestling. During her time in high school, she would pursue fitness and modeling. Professional Wrestling Career Indy Circuit Warren would start her professional wrestling career in 2008 in Mexico. Once placed in-ring, she would learn the art of Lucha Libre. Warren had basic techniques of wrestling from high school, and self-defense moves. Warren also had basic Karate maneuvers from when she was younger. After learning the high flying and quick pace of Lucha Libre, she would finally compete under the name "Nicole". Warren still competes in Independent events like Joey Turner's HeatWave, and ect. She also competed Aniyah Vadoll's Popoff and CTO's Diva Palace. Warren is also competing/entering in current event's superstars are promoting. Knockouts of Dominance After being in Mexico for two years, Warren would travel back to America and start her first company, K.O.D. (Knockout of Dominance). This company was an all-female company ran by Warren and her tag team partner at the time. The company would produce 2 episodes, their debut on Christmas day in 2013, and the second a month after. Warren would make her American and YouTube debut on the second episode, winning the tag team knockout championships. The company took a hiatus after the second episode had aired and Angel tag partner/co-manager of the company had left. Angel brought back the company with superstars added to the roster and changed the company name to R.A.W. (Reckless Awesome Wrestling). But shortly with no debut, the company had come to an end and K.O.D. made a comeback for a short period of time but also came to a final end with no return episode. Brawl Beauties and Other Diva Leagues In 2012 and 2013, Warren was in numerous all divas company. Many don't remember the names of these leagues but Warren was one of the faces that made an impact in them. She was listed as a diva in entrance videos in these leagues, also being in a Christmas episode for Brawls Beauties, participating in a battle royal for a championship belt. After Brawl Beauties, Warren participated in more all diva leagues but they all came to an end, shortly after she signed with them. NVW/RTG At the end of 2013 and early 2014, Warren was contacted and signed with an upcoming company named NVW (renamed Rise to Glory or RTG). Warren was one of the first Vixens to be signed to the company and also the face of the Vixen division. She was also a part of the first Vixen feuds during NVW and also with RTG. She was more known for her feud with a Vixen named Doll when the company turned into RTG. Warren and Doll had a heated feud since the two didn't like each other outside the company, making the feud intense. Before RTG's first IPPV, Warren had been released from the company due to signing with another wrestling company. Cherish the Opportunity During the end of her RTG career, Warren would enter CTO's open contract diva battle royal, winning and earning her a year contract with CTO. She would make her CTO debut on the first ever episode of Corruption when she had a match against Aniyah Vadoll and Camilla Diorr was in Warren's corner. She would lose her debut due to Diorr interfering and both jumping Aniyah. During the attack on Aniyah, Tesla Vandetta would come to the aid of Aniyah and apply her finisher onto Warren. The following episode, Warren was placed into a match against Tesla in a handicap match where Kelcey Taelor was Warren;s partner. Warren lost her second match in a row, due to Taelor running out on her and leaving her alone with Tesla. Warren would also lose the next match on Corruption to Taelor, lead that into a short feud that would be settled on CTO's first IPPV, SlamImpact. Warren would get her first CTO win at SlamImpact but shortly get attacked by her old friend and tag team partner she had in 2014, Logan Perris. On August 24th, 2016, Warren and Perris had finally met each other in the ring. It was an intense one on one match, where Warren control and won the match. Warren and Perris would have a second match against one another at a all-diva PPV called, DivaSlam. Warren wrestled at the prior event (DivaMania) against Aniyah Vadoll and won. At DivaSlam, Warren was dominated by Perris throughout the match. Warren fought through but ended up losing her match and increasing the personal and heated feud. Total Knockout Society Late 2014, Warren signed a deal with a new all-female company, TKS (Total Knockout Society). Warren made her TKS debut on the first episode in a singles match against Julianna Arceneau with Adriana . Warren lost her TKS debut match due to being attacked by Rachel Reigns. On the next episode, Warren was placed in a tag team match where she and Adriana went against Rachel Reigns and Kelcey Taylor. The match was a tournament match to see wich team would go on to face each other for the minor title in the company. No one won due to Warren and Reigns fighting outside of the ring, spilling backstage and resulting in a count out. At TKS's first IPPV "Axis of Powers", Warren was placed in a fatal 4-wat match against Reigns, , and for the Desolation Championship, but the IPPV was canceled. On the premier episode of season 2, Warren won the HellCat championship against Reigns in a one on one. Warren then as champion went to episode 2, winning another one on one match against newcomer Ariana Dynasty. Then went to attack Ariana by big her into the ring post. Warren was placed in a new feud against Isabella Petrova, where the two cut heated and personal promos about each other on episode three. The two would battle it out on TKS first official IPPV "Inception", and this would be Warren's first title defense. The two put on a battle, but Warren would win to retain her HellCat championship, to only then be attacked by TKS's new signee, Alexa Love. NightFall On July 12, 2016, Warren made her NightFall debut against long-time in ring enemy and real life friend Rachel Reigns. This was Warren's first time competing in a "SIM" league and she fought a hard battle but sadly loss against Reigns. Queen of the Ring It was announced on 7/20/16 that Warren would be participating in a Queen of the Ring tournament. (Based off of the King of The Ring tournament). On 9/3/16, Warren went against her TKS rival; Isabella Petrova. Warren would be unsuccessful in her match and losing it under a minute. Warren would not qualify to go to round 2. Wrestling Persona During the beginning of her wrestling career, Warren portrayed the typical baby face. Her time in NVW/RTG she was the face of the Vixen's division and was played out to be the typical girl next door with sass. Currently now in CTO,TKS and other promotions, she has portrayed herself as a snobbish and lavish heel. Flaunting her expensive ring gear and name dropping her ex-husband, Warren is your typical in your face and wealthy heel. Other Media Commercial Since being in CTO, they have partnered with athletic wear, TapouT and Warren has starred in a TapouT (CTO) commercial in 2014-2015 and again in 2016. Modeling In 2014, Warren made her first playboy shoot, gracing the September cover. In 2016, Warren made her second and final Playboy shoot, gracing the Septemeber cover with Kelcey Taelor. Personal Life Angel is a fan of Korean pop music and mentioned her favorite Korean pop artist is Girls Generation. She is also a fan of the WWE game series dating back to No Mercy for the Nintendo 64. Her hobbies include dancing from ballet to freestyling, and also does private training. Warren went to school part time to earn a criminal justice and nursing degree. In 2014, Warren got engaged and married to professional wrestler Brent Delivine (Harvey). They had their first child before their marriage and two more afterward. In January of 2016, the couple had filed for divorced and it was finalized in February. In Wrestling Finishing Move * Angel Bomb (Power Bomb) 2013 * Spear Signatures * Beauty Boot (Brogue Kick) 2014 - 2016 * Beauty Boot 2.0 (Running Superkick) * StarStruck ( Diving Moonsault) * Sharpshooter Nicknames * StarStruckPrincess * Bombshell Beauty * The Golden Diva Managers * Camilla Diorr * Julianna Arceneau Entrance Themes * "Drop it Low" by Ester Dean 2012 - 2013 * "Sexy to Me" by JoJo 2012 * "Body" by Christina Aguilera 2013 * "All Night Long" by Demi Lovato ft Missy Elliot & Timbaland 2013 - 2014 * "Hello" by Karmin 2014 - 2015 (Face Theme) * "Put Your Hands Up (Bad Girl) by Photronique 2014 * "Pull Up the People" by ALESIA X M.I.A. 2014 - 2016 * "Feel Myself" by Natalia Kills 2016 (TKS Theme) * "Do You" by TroyBoi 2016 - Present Championships and Accomplishments Knockouts of Dominance * Knockout Tag Team Champion (1 time) Cherish the Opportunity * Winner of the CTO Open Contract Diva Battle Royal Total Knockout Society * HellCat Champion (1 time) Playboy * 2014 September Cover Girl * 2016 September Cover Girl Category:TKS Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox